Touch
by TheLittleMermano
Summary: He wanted to see words that weren't just raised bumps put in a pattern. He wanted to see letters as people with vision could. He wanted to see the arms he took sanctuary in, and the eyes he wished he could get lost in. he wished he could see what Antonio looked like. Human AU, Blind!Romano


Lovino couldn't figure out which would be worse. Being blind from birth, or losing your sight halfway through life?

Being denied the pleasure of seeing the beauty of the world, or having the greatness of the world snatched away from you before you could realize how gorgeous it really was.

Both sounded terrible.

And Lovino had experienced one of them.

He was born blind, and had an everlasting curiosity of what things were like. A curiosity that could never be fulfilled, either.

Although he had a good sense of smell, and amazing hearing, he wanted to _see. _ He wanted to see the trees. He wanted to see the night sky, the stars, and the moon. He wanted to see words that weren't just raised bumps put in a pattern. He wanted to see letters as people with vision could. He wanted to see the arms he took sanctuary in, and the eyes he wished he could get lost in. he wished he could see what Antonio looked like.

"Antonio?"

"Yes?"

"What do you look like?"

The question seemed to be out of the blue, but Antonio knew that those words were dancing on the tip of Lovino's tongue for a while now, waiting to be let out. This question was inevitable.

"I.." Antonio started, but wasn't able to finish, or barely even start, his sentence. How did you describe something to someone who's never seen anything but a black void their entire life? "I don't know how to describe it."

Things like leaves were much easier to describe, as he could feel them as you tried to do describe it. People, however, was another thing.

"…maybe I _can_ describe it for you." Antonio sat up, causing Lovino to whimper slightly. He hated it when Antonio moved without telling him where he was going, although he felt like asking him all the time was a nuisance, so he tried to resist. Also the sudden lack of heat in the warm bed where he lay was uncomfortable too.

Antonio took his shirt off and threw it into the corner of the tidy room.

"What are you—"

"Give me your hands."

"What?"

With a slight chuckle, Antonio gently grabbed Lovino's hands, and rested them on his hips.

"..i don't understand."

"I can't describe what I look like, but I can give you an idea."

"I still don't.." Lovino trailed off as Antono guided his hands up his sides and across his chest.

Although Lovino was around Antonio constantly, and was touching him all the time, he never really _felt _him. He never thought much about it. It never occurred to him that he could see Antonio with his hands; he could learn him just like he had learned many other things from the sense of touch. And as this new realization hit him, he decided he wanted to explore.

A small, genuine smile graced Lovino's lips as Antonio let go of Lovino's hands, allowing him to explore freely.

Lovino's hands wandered his body; around to his back, over his shoulders, down his arms..

"I like this." His hands wandered back up to his face to cup his cheeks.

"Heh.. Good." Antonio smiled, it was nice seeing Lovino so happy, it was a bit of a rare occasion.

"You're more muscular than I thought you were." Lovino lightly ran his fingers across Antonio's jawline.

"Good, I guess?" Antonio chuckled.

"Mhm.." he hummed softly. "Kiss."

Antonio was always the one to initiate kisses, since Lovino obviously couldn't see what he was doing, and every time he tried to kiss him, he missed. Which for Lovino, was embarrassing.

He pressed a gentle kiss against Lovino's lips, and his arms wrapped around his waist.

Lovino's hands wandered up to knot themselves in Antonio's soft hair, "I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you too.."

* * *

**A/N: This was supposed to be a warm up, I suppose? i'm not sure if i'm going to get anymore writing done tonight though. haha.. i need to get working on my GerIta fic. ****i'm gonna work on that now, Dani. **** but, for now, heres this!**


End file.
